The Love They Never Knew Chapter two
by goodgirlnextdoor
Summary: Mary and Jazz are still fighting, but when Mary doesn't leave the girls common room George is determined to know why and what is really going on between the two sisters.


Fan fic Harry Potter

The love they never knew

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the J.K. Rowling Characters Fred and George. These are the Characters that I own Jazz Longley, John Hinny, and Mary Longley.

Fred and George met in the Gryffindor common room, having a seat on the empty couch near the fire place. They looked at each other and decided to get the stories from each other to see what matched. Fred went first telling George everything that Jazz told him, and then George told Mary's side of the story. The only things that matched out of their stories are that Jazz and Mary are in love with the boys. Nothing else other than how Jazz seemed to get on Mary's nerves.

Nothing seemed to change the fact that Mary and Jazz need to work whatever it is they're arguing about, out. George knew he only made it worse that he touched her arms and moved her hair, but why let Fred know this. If Fred knew what George did he would only bring the world crashing down around him. Though, in George's eyes nothing really happened between Mary and him, though to Mary I'm sure that, the touch meant everything.

"Alright, I think we should just let them fight, and go support John on turning the castle into a bounce club." Fred said now standing up and pointing towards the door, in order to go find John.

They left the common room and found John in the court yard in front of the castle that leads to the Great Hall. He was talking to Jazz; Mary seemed to be somewhere else. George and Fred didn't know what to do, but it was better not to get involved in this fight it wasn't about them, they don't think. Which unfortunately they never wanted to find out; they walked over to John and Jazz. And once there both of them stood next to John in order to look at Jazz and take John away.

"Jazz, how are things going with Mary?" They said in unison.

Jazz didn't answer when they mentioned her name she huffed put her nose up in disgust and strutted off. Fred ignoring it looked to John and asked, "We're waiting for your plan John, when are you going to turn the castle into a bounce club so we can all party?"

"Well, it isn't any fun, if I can't get someone to say no to me. I mean normally Jazz says whatever and Mary just says no. but since neither one of them are talking to each other and Mary isn't talking well to anyone, and Jazz is not even saying whatever in the right way I don't think I'll do it. You guys can." John said now looking at both Fred and George.

George blanked once John mentioned Mary and her lack of sociality; he needed to see her. In the middle of Fred's and John's immense conversation on why John should keep going with the plan George just cut right in making both of them stare at him, like he just came out of a psychotic ward when it wasn't his time to. "Where is she? I need to know!"

"In the girls common room or wherever you found her the when she stormed off during the fight in the Great Hall. She doesn't come out not even to eat, don't get me wrong she showers but it like she is taking lessons from Paris Hilton or Lindsay Lohan on how not to eat during your lifetime." John said looking just a little scared wondering if he should hide behind Fred or stand his ground.

George didn't have time for John to be afraid of him, he just stormed off first to the astronomy tower and when he didn't find her there went to the common room. He saw one of the girls there and asked her if she has seen Mary in the girl's common room, and if it is okay to go and see her. The girl said that she seen Mary in there and that she hasn't left or at least that is what she knows, and it was okay to go in the girls room just knock first.

George walked up the stairs and knocked when he came to the girl's common room. No one answered, so he tried again, and again no one answered. George knew May was in there, but he didn't open the door yet, instead he began to talk to her through the closed door.

"Mary, I know you're in there. I know that you must feel hurt from all of this." Whatever this was all he knew was that Jazz was making fun of her for liking him, "Mary, can I come in please. I only want to talk to you that's all."

Before he could muster up another word, he heard the door open. He didn't see her face, because he assumed she was either hiding it, or turned around after opening the door. When he walked in Mary was sitting on her bed, in an upright ball, her knees to her chest and her head nuzzled in her legs as though she was trying to hide her face. He closed the door behind him not wanting anyone else to hear their conversation.

Walking nervously towards her he began to start picking up his old habit twisting his fingers and pretending that things were better. But by the time he reached her bed he quite twisting his fingers and slowly sat next to her, he put his hand on her back and began to rub it, like any person would when someone is upset.

"Mary, please look at me. Why have you been hiding up here for however long you've been up here for? Why aren't you eating?"

Mary didn't look at him; she didn't even answer his question. She just sat there in silence, waiting for something more productive to happen. She didn't want to talk about why she was up there, and she definitely didn't want to talk to George about what happened with her and Jazz. George's hand fell from her back and into his own lap.

After several minutes of silence, he cleared his throat and tried once more, "Mary, please tell me what's going on. I only wish to understand what's happening between you and Jazz."

Again nothing, not even a worm of movement. It was like she was frozen in that one position for the rest of her life. George began to leave he got the hint she wasn't going to talk. By the time his hand reached for the knob Mary's head shot up and she said, "Don't be with me." But before George even had time to look back at her to see her face she was back in that position.

He closed the door once more and walked calmly in order not to freak her out with his longing of wanting to know what that meant. Knelled in front of her and trying to move her in any way possible in order to see her face so he could get an answer out of her.

"What did you say?"

"Don't be with me." She said muffling through her pants.

"But why, I thought you liked me."

Mary finally looked up, but George still couldn't see her face because she hid it with her hair. He pushed it slowly out of her face and saw the monstrosity that is her face. She looked like someone beat her up and then just left her there to die. Her face was bruised, he lip was cut, and her eyes were mostly swollen either from her own tears or the lack of sleep maybe both. Although George wanted to touch her face have a sad face he didn't do it, instead he only saw her and how she was about to burst into tears.

George didn't know what to say, and Mary didn't say anything. Once Mary had enough of him staring at her she rushed back into that position that she was in. and George left, knowing who to go to first Jazz.

He found Jazz in class, so he waited until she was out. When Jazz walked out he grabbed her arm pulling her to the side. When Jazz wanted to walk, he shook his head not wanting people to overhear this conversation. Jazz knew this wasn't the best place to talk about whatever it is he is trying to keep quite so she told him to walk with her to one of the teacher's class rooms that were empty and will be empty until after lunch. They walked to McGonagall's classroom, knowing that she would keep the other students at bay for them until they were finished talking.

George sat on one of the desk and Jazz just stood in front of him waiting for him to start talking.

"Do you know that Mary is up in the girl's common room right now, I don't think she's eaten or slept in weeks? And when she finally showed me her face it looked like someone beat her up. Now tell me is there something wrong with her?"

"Define it." Was all that Jazz said

"Did you put a spell on her?" Avoiding her question all together

"No. look I love her, I'm just mad because she shot back at me, when normally she just shrugs off my insults. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Is there something wrong with her?"

Jazz sighed she knew this day would come, and she has always dreaded it. "Yes. Mary, well…. Look George I didn't want to tell you or Fred, John doesn't even know. But she suffers from depression, she always has. I knew this and I still say things, why because I know she knows I'm kidding. But I embarrassed her, in front of the school that day in the Great Hall. She really likes you."

"What does all this have to do with her face?" George asked giving her the, I don't know how to respond to this look, but I'll ask the questions I have anyway.

"I don't really know the symptoms of depression, but whenever she gets like this... she tends to do it to herself."

"She bet herself up? Why?"

"I don't know. I mean if I had to tell you, I guess it is because she wants to look how she feels maybe. It's just my guess."

"Okay, I have maybe three more questions. When does she snap out of it? Is she on medication? And she said this to me and nothing more 'Don't be with me' what does that mean?"

"Takes a couple of week's maybe months depending on what she is depressed over, I probably should talk to her. She was but she was doing so well that they took her off of it, but she has moments like these some of the time, but nothing like this, so I might have to get another batch for her. George it is obvious that she doesn't want you to see her like this, and that now that you know, she thinks you don't want to be with her, because she dated this one guy that found out from one of her phone calls from the doctor about her medication and he dumped her, which initially only made it worse. So she is telling you to get out know."

"But, I don't want out. I like her."

"Don't tell me, tell her. Are we done?"

"Yes, were done."

They left McGonagall's classroom, Jazz went to talk to Mary, and George went to see if he could get John to do what he set out to do.


End file.
